soyouthinkyoucandancefandomcom-20200214-history
Jessica Richens
Jessica Richens was a contestant on season 11 of So You Think You Can Dance. Her genre is jazz. She came in third place. Biography Jessica started dancing at the age of 4. She trained in ballet, jazz, lyrical, contemporary, and hip-hop. ''So You Think You Can Dance'' Jessica first auditioned for season 11 in Los Angeles, California. Meet the Top 20 (July 2, 2014) Jessica was paired up with Ricky Ubeda for the first live show of the season. They danced a contemporary choreographed by Sonya Tayeh to "Vow" by Meredith Monk. Week 1 (July 9, 2014) In the package, the pairs must interview each other in 10 seconds. Jessica is paired up with Nick Garcia and they perform a West Coast Swing choreographed by Benji Schwimmer to a live version of "Respect" by Aretha Franklin. Week 2 (July 16, 2014) In the package, dancers must reveal something America didn't know about their partner. Jessica and new partner Stanley Glover performed a jazz choreographed by Tyce Diorio to "Funkier Than A Mosquito's Tweeter" by Nikka Costa. Week 3 (July 23, 2014) In the package, dancers must talk about their first dance recital. Jessica and new partner Marcquet Hill performed a foxtrot choreographed by Dmitry Chaplin to "I Put A Spell On You" by Nina Simone. Later in the show, Jessica performed a jazz piece choreographed by Travis Wall with Carly Blaney, Jacque LeWarne, Bridget Whitman, Marcquet Hill, Ricky Ubeda, Rudy Abreu, and Teddy Coffey. Jessica landed in the Bottom 6 but was not eliminated. Week 4 (July 30, 2014) In the package, dancers must tell viewers something their partner would bring to the Top 10. Jessica and new partner Casey Askew performed a contemporary choreographed by Travis Wall to "Like Real People Do" by Hozier. Later in the show, Jessica performed a contemporary piece choreographed by Mandy Moore with Carly Blaney, Bridget Whitman, Jacque LeWarne, Valerie Rockey, Emily James, and Tanisha Belnap. Week 5 (August 6, 2014) In the package, Jessica talked about how excited she was to dance with her all-star partner. Jessica and all-star partner Stephen "tWitch" Boss performed a hip-hop choreographed by Tabitha and Napoleon D'umo to "U Got Me Up" (Underground Goodie Mix '93) by Cajmere feat. Dajae. Week 6 (August 13, 2014) In the package, dancers must talk about the dancer/person who inspires them the most. Jessica and all-star partner William Wingfield performed a contemporary choreographed by Mandy Moore to "Earth Song" by Michael Jackson. She also performed a jazz solo to "Taking Chances" by Celine Dion. Week 7 (August 20, 2014) Jessica and all-star partner Ade Obayomi performed a jazz choreographed by Ray Leeper to "Boneless" by Steve Aoki, Chris Lake, & Tujamo. She was also reunited with one-time partner Casey Askew and they performed a Doriana Sanchez Disco to "Dim All The Lights" by Donna Summer. She performed a jazz/contemporary solo to "I Was Here" by Beyonce as well. Week 8 (August 27, 2014) Jessica reunited with Meet the Top 20 Week partner Ricky Ubeda and they danced a Ray Leeper jazz to "F for You" by Disclosure feat. Mary J. Blige. She also danced a Spencer Liff Broadway with Zack Everhart to "Hernando's Hideaway" by Ella Fitzgerald and a Nakul Dev Mahajan Bollywood with Valerie Rockey to "Ghahra" from the ''Yeh Jawaani Jai Deewani ''soundtrack. Jessica and all-star partner Robert Roldan performed a contemporary choreographed by Travis Wall to "When I Go" by Over the Rhine. She performed a jazz solo to "It's a Man's Man's Man's World" by Juliet Simms as well. Finale (September 3, 2014) For judge Mary Murphy's pick, Jessica reunited with Casey Askew to perform their Week 4 contemporary routine choreographed by Travis Wall to "Like Real People Do" by Hozier. For fellow contestant Ricky Ubeda's pick, she performed her Top 20 showcase week Sonya Tayeh contemporary with him to "Vow" by Meredith Monk. For Jessica's pick, she performed her Week 8 contemporary routine with Robert Roldan choreographed by Travis Wall to "When I Go" by Over the Rhine. Jessica came in third place. Post-SYTYCD Media Gallery Videos Trivia *Jessica's dream dance partner is Travis Wall. * Jessica performed in a small group at the KAR Dance Awards called ; Circle of Hope. It promoted Dancing against Cancer Category:Season 11 Category:Dancers Category:Jazz Category:3rd Place Category:All-Stars